


A Family of Friends

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lila Redemption, M/M, Miracuclass Appreciation Month, Plus some others - Freeform, Shenanigans, basically the whole class being friends with each other, classmate interactions, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: The students of Francoise-Dupont have become a close-knit family, and every family has its ups, its downs, and its crazy in-betweens.





	1. Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Miracuclass Appreciation month! A little month I decided to put on last minute. I've got 30 days of fun classmate interactions planned. These are all loosely connected, though not necessarily in chronological order. These kids are all ride or die for each other, and I wanted to celebrate them because we've gotten some wonderful interactions from them in canon this season, and I need MORE.

Day 1: Hide

“In here!” Alix said urgently, throwing open the door to the janitorial closet, and Kim and Myléne rushed inside followed by Alix who closed the door behind them.

Myléne backed into the corner, hands shaking as Kim and Alix breathed sighs of relief. They could vaguely hear malicious laughter and loud crashes through the door, so they huddled close together.

“Doesn’t Hawkmoth have anything better to do?” Alix growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Seriously. It’s like he sits inside all day just waiting to akumatize someone,” Kim added, shaking his head. “He should pick up a sport or something.”

Myléne whimpered in the corner, covering her mouth to stifle a sob, and Kim wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly. Alix took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, meeting Myléne’s gaze steadily.

“Don’t be scared, Myléne. Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna totally take care of this. Then everything will go back to normal,” She said. “Why don’t we sing your special song?”

“Smelly wolf, smelly wolf trapped in the stinky hut,” Alix and Kim sang in unison, and Myléne let out a breath as they began the next line. “Smelly wolf, smelly wolf…”

“I’m gonna kick your butt!” Myléne sang with a laugh, and her friends pulled her in for a hug.

“There’s never anything to be scared of when Ladybug and Chat Noir are here to protect us,” Alix said, rubbing her back as the sounds of the battle died out, and as Ladybug’s magic began to restore everything, she moved to open the door. “See? Everything is totally fine now.”

“Thank you, Alix. Thank you, Kim,” Myléne said meekly. “I just get so scared.”

“Don’t sweat it, Myléne. Everyone gets scared sometimes,” Kim said, patting her shoulder.

“Yeah, the important thing to remember is you’re not alone. You’ve got friends looking out for you,” Alix smiled, an expression that soon reflected on Myléne’s face.

“I’m glad to have you guys as my friends,” She said, and Kim wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to class.

“Us too, Myléne.”


	2. Working Together

Day 2: Working Together

When the doorbell rang, Alya jumped up from the couch and cracked it open, peeking out into the hall with an apologetic wince. Nino cocked a brow at her as she averted her gaze guiltily, and he pressed his lips into a knowing frown.

“Let me guess, you got stuck babysitting?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as she twiddled her fingers.

“Yeah,” She sighed, slumping a little. “My parents got these tickets to see this play that’s only in town for one night, and they really wanted to go, and-”

“It’s fine,” Nino said, slouching his shoulders a little. “The movie will still be playing tomorrow. We’ll just go without Ivan and Myléne then.”

“Sorry, Nino,” She said, stepping out into his arms, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t sweat it. I get roped into babysitting sometimes too,” He assured her with a shrug.

“If you want, we can watch a movie here. The twins should be going to bed soon,” She offered, and Nino perked up a little.

“Are you sure you’re not going to fall asleep on me like last time?” He cocked a teasing brow, and she shoved his shoulder playfully, leading the way back inside.

“Nino’s here!” Ella gasped, pointing excitedly before she and Etta rushed to tackle him.

“That’s right, little trolls,” He said, hunching over to catch them, lifting them up and carrying them to the couch.

“Hey! We’re not trolls,” Etta said defensively. “We’re gremlins!”

They both gave menacing roars as Nino deposited them on the sofa, erupting into giggles when he set them on their heads. Rolling over until their feet touched the floor, they climbed into his lap as he sat down, removing his hat and headphones and donning them.

“You two little gremlins need to get ready for bed,” Alya said chidingly, sitting down beside them and retrieving Nino’s belongings. “Go brush your teeth.”

“But Alya! We wanna stay up with you and Nino!” Ella whined, hugging Nino’s arm.

“Yeah, Nino’s our boyfriend too!” Etta echoed, clinging to his neck.

“No.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, I don’t date gremlins,” Nino said, unhooking them from his limbs, and Alya flashed them a triumphant smirk. “Only beautiful queens.”

Her cheeks flushed at that as the twins erupted into a fit of giggles.

“We’ll only brush our teeth if we can ride a horse to the bathroom,” Etta said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then the two of you better hop on,” Nino ordered, crawling down onto all fours, and they hopped up excitedly, scrambling over each other to climb onto his back.

“Giddy-up!” Ella cheered, patting his head and pointing forward.

“Hey, take it easy. The horse got pegged today during dodgeball,” Nino grunted as he crawled toward the bathroom, and Alya suppressed a laugh.

She supposed having a goofball for a boyfriend had its perks. The twins usually did anything Nino told them, and in a way, she was pretty sure he enjoyed being fawned over. As if to prove her point, Nino flexed his arms proudly as the girls hung onto them, swinging their legs like he was a jungle gym. She leaned against the door with a smile, clapping her hands after a moment to refocus them on their task.

“Teeth. Brush them,” She said, pointing to the toothbrush holder on the sink counter.

“We don’t want to!” Etta said, stomping her foot.

“But if you don’t brush your teeth, the tooth goblin is going to come,” Nino said ominously, crouching down and hunching his shoulders.

“What’s a tooth goblin?” Etta tilted her head to the side, shrinking a little.

“The tooth goblin is the tooth fairy’s evil stepbrother. When kids don’t take care of their teeth, he comes at night and takes them! Then they never grow back,” He said darkly, and the girls screamed in fear, fumbling to retrieve their toothbrushes and slather them in tooth paste. “The better you brush the longer you keep him away.” Alya linked her arm through his, leaning her head against his shoulder with a smile, and Nino glanced at her with a wink. “Don’t even get me started on the sleep demon that comes if you don’t go to bed on time.”

Ella and Etta stiffened, hurrying to finish their task before racing to their bedroom and crawling into bed. Alya flicked off the light as they settled in, biting back a smile as she closed the door.

“They really adore you,” She commented as she flopped back onto the couch beside him, and Nino curled an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m the fun big brother,” He chuckled, pressing play on the movie, and she leaned against his chest, gazing up at him affectionately.

“Thank you for helping with them,” She said softly, turning his chin with her finger. “Sometimes I think they like you more than me.”

“You know I don’t mind.” He leaned down to meet her lips halfway. “You’re a great big sister, Alya.”

She felt her cheeks warm a little at that, turning to face the TV to hide her smile. Nino kissed her hair as she suppressed a yawn, eyelids drooping heavily, and he chuckled quietly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He expected her to fall asleep, so he smoothed her hair gently and let her sleep. Being a big sister was hard work, and she deserved rest. Besides, she was really cute when she was asleep. He only hoped that maybe one day he could be a big brother to Ella and Etta for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this at such a fortuitous time. The Anansi trailer just dropped in case you guys haven't seen it yet, but it looks like we will be getting a lot of DJWifi in that episode, so here have some pure DJWifi fluff! I am hosting DJWifi December this year, so if you like this there is more to come!


	3. I've Got Your Back

Day 3: I’ve Got Your Back

Red balls flew from all directions, and Marinette dodged out of the way just in time as one rocketed passed her. She glanced around frantically for anything to retaliate with but found her options limited, and in her moment of brief distraction, Kim hurled a ball straight for her which she noticed too late. Bracing herself for impact, she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her head, but the ball never made contact.

She peeked open an eye to see Ivan standing before her, red ball clutched in his stomach as Mr. D’Argencourt blew his whistle and pointed Kim to the side. He shot Ivan a glare as he stalked off the court, and the tall boy shot her a wink over his shoulder.

“I’ve got your back,” He said with a smile, and Marinette picked up a stray ball as it bounced toward them.

“And I’ve got yours!” She said, launching a ball at Nathaniel and pegging him in the shoulder.

The two high-fived in celebration as Adrien and Alix took out Max and Nino, winning the round for their team, and Ivan scooped her up as they all huddled together. It was days like this that made her wish she’d opened up to her friends sooner because they were always there for her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little Ivan and Marinette drabble before bed. I intended to write more things this evening, but I got sidetracked and then refused to let my productive energy go to waste, so I ended up cleaning instead. I'll get there eventually. You guys know the drill by now XD  
> This drabble was inspired by the photo from Zombizou where the class is playing dodgeball, and Ivan dives in front of Marinette to save her from Kim's ball just fyi. I wanted it to exist in a little written form because Ivan and Marinette being friends is actually super wholesome.


	4. Morning Compliments

Day 4: Morning Compliments

“Good morning, class!” Mlle. Bustier greeted cheerfully.

“Good morning, Mlle. Bustier,” Everyone responded.

“Why don’t we start the day off by paying a nice compliment to our neighbor? Marinette and Adrien, why don’t you two start us off?” She suggested, and Marinette’s cheeks flushed as Adrien glanced back at her with a smile before taking his place up front. Shakily, she stood up and joined him, heart pounding in her chest.

Adrien smiled warmly, locking his gaze with hers and effectively stopping her heart for half a second before he started. “Marinette, you’re always helping other people. You’re one of the most self-less people I know.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” She giggled, cupping a hand over her cheek. “You’re so nice and positive all the time.”

“Very good you two,” Mlle. Bustier praised. “Okay, who’s-”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, Marinette,” Adrien continued. “It’s no wonder you’re class representative. You always see the best in everyone. I really admire that about you.”

“Oh, how sweet.” Mlle. Bustier cooed, cupping a hand over her heart. “Okay, why don’t you two-”

“You’re so talented at everything. Sports, music, school…You’re really amazing,” Marinette said dreamily.

“I’m so glad we became friends, Marinette. You make me want to be a better person.” Adrien’s gaze softened as he leaned forward as if drawn to her. “You’re the most kind-hearted person, and I’m glad I get to see you every day.”

“You’re so smart and generous and handsome, and I’m always happy to see you,” Marinette added, taking a step forward.

“Okay, I think that’s enough-”

“You’re a really gifted designer. I think you’ll be better than my dad one day,” He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Adrien-”

“You have really gorgeous eyes.” She said.

“I think you’re incredibly pretty.”

“You’re pretty.” Marinette’s eyes glazed over, and the two stood together in a trance as Mlle. Bustier fished for a way to snap them out of it until Alix spoke up from her seat.

“Jeez, it’s just morning compliments, you two, not your wedding vows. Sit down already,” She groaned, and they jerked apart, Marinette’s cheeks darkening three shades.

“Sorry!” They said instinctively, taking their seats quickly.

“Okay, class. I think Marinette and Adrien have enough love to cover all of us today, so why don’t we get started?” Mlle. Bustier said, and Marinette sank down in her seat, face beet red as Alya nudged her with her elbow.

Below them Chloe seethed while the rest of the class wore the same amused expressions, barely stifling their snickers. Adrien pulled up his notes, focusing on the lesson nonchalantly while Nino gave him a bewildered look.

“Dude,” He whispered, swatting Adrien’s arm while Mlle. Bustier’s back was turned. “You do realize that you just gushed over Marinette in front of the whole class, right?”

“So?” Adrien shrugged. “Marinette’s awesome.”

“Yeah, but don’t you think that was a little overkill?” Nino cocked a brow. “Sometimes I swear you’re in love with her.”

“Pfft, no way. She’s just a friend.” Adrien waved it away, returning his attention to the lesson as Nino sat dumbfounded.

They needed to have a serious talk about what a ‘friend’ truly was or else they were all going to lose their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a post along these lines forever ago on my tumblr (purrincess-chat) and a lot of people liked it, so I finally made it exist! Based off the morning compliments that Mlle. Bustier has the class pay each other every morning as revealed in Zombizou. I like the idea of Adrien just gushing about his good friend Marinette because she's so awesome and he just wants everyone to know.


End file.
